This invention relates generally to accessories for vehicles and relates, more particularly, to an accessory which is attachable to a wheel of a vehicle.
It is known that a plate or ornament can be secured to the side of a vehicle wheel for the purpose of decorating or displaying advertisement material from the wheel. Examples of such plates or ornaments are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,481,363, 1,884,238, 2,169,237 and 2,754,154.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved accessory of the aforedescribed class.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an accessory which is capable of being used with a wheel and an accompanying hub cap.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an accessory which is capable of being attached to wheel rims at locations thereon which are spaced at different locations from the center of the rims.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an accessory which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.